Assembling photovoltaic arrays is typically a time consuming process. Improvements are therefore always desired to make array assembly faster, easier, and less expensive. By reducing the time taken to assemble the array, the overall system cost is reduced. Assembly and mounting of photovoltaic arrays typically requires precisely located mounting components used to affix the arrays to supporting structures such as the roof or roof rafters. In many installations, this may require significant time spent planning once at the installation site to determine particular locations for a variety of mounting components. When exact locations aren't correctly determined, adjustments often require additional components and/or reinstallation altogether as well as roof repairs. Accordingly, systems with flexibility in installation and reduced components are desirable.